MLP Tales:The Adventures of the Forgotten realms!
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: in the midst of a storm,the ponies find a mysterious book and Dice and soon find themselves in a world unlike anything they have ever imagined...The world of Dungeons and dragons!
1. Prolog:the Adventure begins

it was a deep, overcast afternoon over all of ponyland as As starlingt Sweetheart Melody Brighteyes patch and clover and bonnbobb were in their clubhouse.

"It looks like It might rain soon" Brighteyes looked out the window

"Wouldn't it be awesome if it rained jangles?" Patched laughed. before promptly getting a glare from Clover "don't get me started on THAT again "woops" Patch smiled nervously "sorry clove". as everyone returned their gaze to the window,sure enof it began violently pouring down rain. "looks like well be in here a while" starlight sighed,soon there was a loud knock on the door. "what?,who could that be?" Starlight turned tword the door. "let us in" a male voice yelled from the other side before two other voices spoke up "yeah were getting soaked out here!"

as Starlight opened the door,only to find Teddy Ace and Lancer. "come on in guys" Starlight smiled "wow you guys ARE soaked" Patch and Melody laughed. as sweetheart handed the boys three towels to dry themselves off.

"thanks sweets" Teddy smiled at sweetheart. "we were riding our bikes when it started raining realing bad" Lancer said "good thing you girls were here" Ace laughed. soon the rain picked up even more and the sky began lighting up with flashes of lightning. "oh I hope the roof doesent start leaking again" Clover gave a worrisome look. "so what are we going to do to pass the time" Patch looked at everyone. "we could have a tea party?" Starlight smiled "but were out of tea..." Brighteyes spoke up "oh oh oh Ive got an idea,lets give the boys make overs!" Melody laughed "OOOHHH no no no no no no NO!" Ace retorted "id sooner brave the storm outside!" "okay than do YOU have eny bright ideas?" melody rolled her eyes. Lancer was looking through the books on the shelf..."there is a lot of old books here,where did you guys get this stuff?" he turned to everone els "Oh,thats just some old books that belong to the Beringtons..." Starlight answered "they didind have room in their house for ALL of their stuff , so when the clubhouse was built , they asked that we store some of their old books in here on this shelf. soon lancer pulled off a rather large book "hello? what's this?" lancer placed the book on the table "hey guys check this out" "what is that?" sweetheart asked "it sure looks old...and dusty!" Melody added. Starlight read the words on the cover "it says **:THE WORLD OF KRYN,a Players guide to the world of Dungeons and Dragons.** " "dungeons and dragons? whats that?" BonnBonn gave a look of confusion "hey ive heard of that!...isn't it that old game were ponies pretend to be heroic characters in a fantasy world?" Starlight Ponderd "oh yeah,i remember seeing some of the older ponies playing that back at the orphanage." Patched perked up "it's realy fun!" "It realy truly sounds fun.." sweetheart smiled "Cool,i wonder how you play?" ace said.

"well lets see..." Lancer opened up the book only to find the pages were all blank... "huh?" everyone gave one another a puzzled look. "but...were are all the instructions?" Brighteyes took the book from lancer and flipped through the pages. "well that's a let down" Ace frowned "here let me try" Patch grabbed at the book "no let me see" Starlight held out her hooves "no give it to me!" teddy shouted "oh give me a break" Melody huffed "you do realize you are fighting over a BLANK book right?" "might I remind all of you what happened the LAST time everyone did this." Brighteyes shook her head as she took the book back before accidently droping it on the ground. "woops" Brighteyes frowned...as the book flipped open,revealing a stamped envelope. "funny...I don't remember seeing THAT last time I looked" Lancer gasped as everyone gathered around and opened the envelope,and pulled out a small letter and 20 sided die. "what the..."

"oh yeah...I remember ,this game is played using special Dice..." Patch spoke up. "ive never seen a dice with 20 sides to it." Melody added. What does the letter say?"starlight asked. lets see... Lancer read aloud

 **"Dare you take a journey bold,in the land of forgotten lore**

 **filled with danger ,filled with treasure ,filled chaos magic and war.**

 **than roll the die and watch your tale unfold to descover what awaits**

 **the world of heroes beckons you with adventure in its wake!"**

as the words were read aloud the book,and the mysterious die began to glow causing a startled Lancer to drop it.

everyone watched as the die rolled around and around on the table,until finaly resting to a stop on the bold number 20! promting the book to glow even brighter as it turned on its own to the first page,as blazing words appeard on it " **Teliport to Kryn** ". the room soon shook as everony in it was overcome by a blinding light.

"whats happening!" Melody screamed. "I don't know" Lnace retorted "This this isint real!" Brighteyes yelled out "teddy Im scared!" Sweetheart shook with fear.

as everone screams soon fell silent as the light faded,and everone..as well as the mysterious book and Die had vanished.


	2. A Whole new Ponysona

as the Ponies were consumed in the unyielding time seamed to slow down to a stop as everyone became lost in the light they seemed weightless as they soon felt as if they were falling from somewhere high...then all went black.

*uh uuuuh* "wha?" starlight struggled to open her eyes she could here a voice call out to her "Starlight...Starlight wake up" it was patch's voice.

as Starlight opened her eyes her vision was a blur until they finally came into focus. "Patch is that you?" starlight struggled to get her feet *that's odd...i feel really heavy all of a sudden* she thought to herself...as she looked at her peach colored friend only to find she was wearing some very strange clothes,a fabric tunic with a hooded cowl that trailed back into a short cloak,and a loosely tied belt holding what looked like several daggers."were are we" She looked around "is everyone okay" "yeah were all fine" Sweethearts voice came from behind her as she turned and saw all of her friends dressed in even more bizarre attire...

Sweetheart was wearing a long,white and gold hooded robe and was holding a gold staff topped with a glowing white gem,

Teddy was wearing strange animal skins and was hoisting a scary looking spiked club over his shoulder.

Ace was wearing thick leather clothes with an iron buckler over his right shoulder,and had a sharp sword at his side

Lancer and Brighteyes were also wearing robes,but lancer was wearing a bright red robe and,even stranger than that,he was bald! and his whooves where bound in wrappings...and Brighteyes's Robe was a dark purple with strange blue markings on the edges as well she was also carrying a wooden staff topped with a purple crystal.

Clover was dressed in a black leather leotard with what looked like a black silk skirt around the fringes and had two weird shaped,curved knives fastened to a belt.

Melody was wearing,what was probably the most unusual thing she had ever seen...a bright Victorian style skirt and blouse with a feathered hat and,what she thought at first glance was her guitar...but it was much different than what she usually played...it was small and made of wood.

and finally , bonnbonn was also wearing a simple leather tunic and a bag over her shoulder...nothing too unusual except the two round,glass bottles of some strange red liquid tied two her belt.

Starlight than looked back at patch..."why are you all dressed like that!"

"We've got no idea!" Lancer shook his head "yeah" teddy interrupted "and look whose talking!" "Huh?" Starlight blinked "Aren't you uncomfortable in all that" BonnBonn spoke up "yeah that armor must way a TON" Ace added. "Armor?" "What armor?,what are you talking ab-" Starlight looked over herself and realized what they were talking about...sure enof,from head to hoof,Starlight was covered in a full plated suit of silver armor,with a long flowing red cape and a very beautiful Long-sword sheathed at her side. "woah!" Starlight jumped back "this is too strange!" "Strange?...STRANGE!?" Melody narrowed her eyes "This more than strange...THIS IS A CRIME AGAINST FASHION!" she snorted. "I think you look really truly nice Melody" Sweetheart gave her friend a warm re assuring smile. "and we have no idea were we are either" Clover looked around as starlight drew her attention to their surroundings...they were all on what appeared to be a dirt path surrounded by thick dark woodlands. "this looks almost like the old woods." she said wide eyed "That's what we thought at first until we noticed how different the paths and the trees are" Brighteyes noted looking up into the tall canopy of branches. " maybe were in some other Forrest outside of town" Bonnbonn said. "maybe...or..." Lance stepped forward "Or what..." Starlight frowned nervously..."Or maybe were not in our world at all anymore..." "what?" Bonbon gave lancer a look "that's silly,of course we still are" Lancer continued "think about it..." "Remember what that book said?,It talked about being sent to a world of adventure and heroes." "and here we are,in a strange place,in strange clothes that just appeared on us and were all carrying staves and swords and other weapons..." Lance said as he looked at everyone. "I think we are,just as the book said...in the world of Dungeons and Dragons!" to this everyone looked at one another with various expressive faces "WHOOOHOO!" patch jumped up and down "this Auta be fun!" "FUN!?" Clover said sternly "this is terrifying,and worse yet we might be stuck here!" she then sunk down tword the ground. "oh come on! take charge for once in your life! this is a perfect chance for an adventure" Patch put a hoof on clover's shoulder before turning to Brighteyes and Lancer. "what do you guys say about all this?" "well..." they both looked at each other "we might as well explore a little" Brighteyes said. "shes,right...if there IS a way back home we won't find it just sitting here talking" everyone looked at one another until they nodded in agreement as the ponies decided to follow the path they where on.

as they were walking sweetheart didn't have the most enthusiastic attitude,noticing this,starlight and Brighteyes walked up beside her "what's wrong Sweetheart?" starlight asked. "there's no need to worry,everything will be fine as long as we stick together." she smiled sweetheart just Shook her head"Its not that..." "it just...well" "What is it?" Brighteyes frowned "Its just that when we found ourselves here we were given these weapons..." sweetheart stopped and looked at her staff "you don't think we'l have to...hurt someone...will we?" Starlight's eyes widened "you know...i never stopped to think about that!" she then gave Brighteyes a worried look. "there's no telling what kind of trouble we may run into along the way of finding our way home" she sighed "we just have to use these" Starlight looked down at the sword she had with a solom expression. Starlight Called ahead to patch "hey patch,you seem to know a bit more about this than the rest of us...what are the chances of us actually having to fight" "don't know..." Patch shrugged "iv'e never actually played the game myself...but i do know that that kind of stuff can jump out of nowhere" she continued "i guess we better just expect the un expected" Bonbon just groaned "Great,i hate surprises!" "what do we do if we do get into trouble?" lancer stopped as the others stopped and looked at him. "well that's easy" teddy smirked "we BASH em!" teddy yelled as he struck the ground rather hard with his club. "teddy!" sweetheart glared at him "i wan't you to promise me you won't hurt anyone!" she scolded as teddy just sighed "fine..." he grudgingly submitted "wow you're totally whipped" Ace laughed "shut up!" teddy retorted. "but Teddy might have a good point" starlight pointed out. "we were probably given these clothes and weapons for a reason...sooner or later we'l most likely need to protect ourselves" "and when that happens,just leave it to us men!" Ace flexed his arms "yeah we'l protect you girls..." teddy added before leaning toward Ace "witch probably includes lancer" he snickered. "i heard that!" Lancer muttered. "Ha!" Patch laughed "YOU protect US?" "I bet you don't even know how to use those" she laughed "I do to!" teddy snorted "like this!" he swung his club at Patch "Yikes!" as Patch leaped effortlessly over it,AND teddy,and landed behind him "HUH?" teddy's eyes widened. "Whoa,Patch since when can you jump like THAT?!" Brighteyes Gasped "I...have no idea...i just could" Patched said shocked. "and im not even tired" "Come to think of it..." ace looked at teddy "iv'e never seen you lift anything like that club so easily before." "hmmm" lancer thought to himself *i wonder if we've been changed somehow* "hmmm i wonder how sharp my sword is" ace turned to the sword at his belt "What!?..." "hey,it's gone!" Ace looked around "got you're sword!" patch stood across from him laughing and dangling the sword out in front of her. "what the...How'd you..." Ace's eyes widened "I didn't even see you take it" "give it back!" he glared "gotta catch me first!" Patch ace chased patch back and forth around the area everyone just face-hoofed. "Ok guys cut it out" Brighteyes said despite being ignored "I said stop" but agein they payed no attention as they accidentally knocked lancer down when running past him...Brighteyes had enof!" "KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled as she banged the bottom of her staff on the ground...not realizing what she just did her eyes and staff glew frighteningly as a three bolts of blue magical energy leaped from the staff,nearly hitting to ace and patch,as they shook and nervously gulped..."okay" they both said meekly as patch quietly handed ace back his sword,the aura left Brighteyes as she calmed down. "Did...i do that?" she frowned "Woa...Brighteyes that was pretty scary..." Bonbon backed up a couple of feet. "I...i'm sorry,I don't know what came over me" she sunk down to the ground. "I think it is best if we learn more about this stuff so there are no more surprises." everyone nodded "Itle be dark soon,we best keep moving" Starlight changed the subject as everone turned and continued onward...not knowing what lies ahead.


End file.
